Everything In Moderation
by crackfic
Summary: Third drabble: They kiss. He blames it on the alcohol. - zoro x nami
1. Sharing

This is going to be a multi chapter **drabble** fic that I will be updating **irregularly** (whenever I have the time/effort!) including many pairings, (crack and non-crack, mainly with Nami as the female lead) so expect plenty of fluff! Feel free to give me a prompt if you have one, and beware there may be spoilers on the current manga storyline if you only watch the anime. Most of all I hope you enjoy.

Prompt #1 – Sharing

Summary – Nami was damn greedy. Disgustingly greedy, in fact.

Pairing – **Law x Nami**

Word count – 445

Next up – Nami x Luffy

* * *

Luffy and co had just successfully completed their difficult task of destroying Dressrosa's SMILE factory, not at all forgetting to kick Doflamingo's arse in the process. Luffy had awarded himself with _tons_ of meat, courtesy of Sanji. He flashed his signature grin at the direction his newly founded alliance was heading.

"_Traffy_!" He chirped, eyes scanning the ship. "Oi, Traffy!" No answer, he turned to Robin. "Where did he go, Robin?"

She smiled sweetly back. "He's with Nami." A smile that only meant one thing. _Trouble._

* * *

"_Nami-ya_, are you done yet?"

Law was, in fact, accompanying the navigator back to the palace, after she pleaded and ensured him there would be treasure hiding there. To his sickening dismay, she was right.

"Oi, Nami-ya?"

She ignored him again, arms scurrying to pick up any remaining Beli left in her sight, the mere thought of money left her nothing more than overenthusiastic. "Yes! I can finally buy some cute Dressrosian clothes with this!"

He eyed her small frame. "And what of my share?"

_Share? _She turned quickly to face him, eyes meeting his. She looked baffled. _"_You want to borrow money?" Her perplexed face soon turned into an assertive smirk, "I'll give you 100,000 – you'll owe me double that back, though." And he knew damn well she was plotting something.

His shoulders sort of tensed. "Borrow? No, Nami-ya. I helped ya get it, so we are going to split it 50/50." His eyes stayed hidden.

She scoffed, "50%? Of _my_ money? – dare I remind you whose idea it was to check the damned palace?"

His expression stayed emotionless as he etched closer to her, leaning down to leave a meagre few inches between them. "Dare I remind you who escorted you here? You owe me a favour, if anything." He smirked, that _infuriating_ smirk he always wore – laughing at her attempt to stand up to him.

She huffed at the thought of owing a rival captain a 'favour' before dismissing any lewd thoughts. "I owe you nothing."

He blew a loose strand of her hair away from her face, eyes lustfully staring into hers. He slightly chuckled when she flinched away from him.

She backed off further. "Alright, alright. You can have 20%, and that's the highest I'll go, _Law._"

He laughed profoundly at her inability to share, and then he kissed her, he god damn _kissed_ her. She stood lifeless, horrified for a sheer second before giving in to him – she was being played, and that disgusting smirk never left his face.

He was definitely going to end up with a measly 5% now.


	2. Nicknames

Prompt #2 – Nicknames

Summary – Luffy thinks Nami is weird. He means cute though.

Pairing – **Luffy x Nami**

Word count – 327

Next up – Zoro x Nami

* * *

Nami's hands gently brushed the Sunny's railing, she glanced at the clear sky – the crew had momentarily avoided a catastrophic storm. "The New World surely is as unpredictable as they say."

Alongside her, stood Luffy. He opted to say nothing, instead, he stole a sly look at her.

She folded her arms neatly, a coy smirk etching upon her face. "We've come pretty far."

He grinned in agreement, swiftly turning around, arms resting on the ship's railing. "I couldn't have done it without you guys," he flashes that signature smile, "And you too, Nami."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine how far you would have got without me," she lets out an unladylike guffaw. "Especially with Zoro's sense of direction!"

"Shishishi." He laughs. "Oi, Nami?" She turns her head to look at him, he wasn't looking at her – instead, he stared at the ocean. "Will you navigate me to the end?"

She smiled at him, as he finally gave her his attention. An honest,_ pure_, angelic smile that spoke the words _'thank you for everything.'_ He was slightly taken back.

"You're weird." Luffy tried to laugh it off, scratching at the back of his neck. His hat subtly hid his eyes.

Nami felt everything but bitter. Weird wasn't an insult to _her_ – it was a strange compliment she had learned to accept. She laughed loudly.

"Your hat is covering your eyes," her fingers traced the rim of his hat, propping the item up an inch. "I'll lead you to One Piece." Their eyes locked, "And the whole way back again." She mustered a wink. "I won't charge you for insulting me either."

He puts an arm around her, forcefully shoving her into an involuntary hug. She smiled at his idiocy, he was Luffy after all – and being named _weird_ was the closest she would get to being called _cute._

And secretly, she liked it.


	3. Drinking

Prompt #3 – Drink

Summary – They kiss. He blames it on the alcohol.

Pairing – **Zoro x Nami**

Word count – 234

Next up – Zoro x Perona

* * *

Zoro is a man of many talents. He includes drinking as one of these talents.

He, however, is well aware that a certain Cat Burglar is as big of an alcoholic as himself, if not_ worse_ – and so they sit, competitively downing booze. _Again_. They don't need to say anything to enjoy one another's company.

Nami licks her lips after finishing her _18__th__ pint_. She won their previous drinking battle, and so lets out another satisfying smirk. "You're falling behind, Zoro."

"Damn witch," he grunts. Or yells. "Who said I was done yet?"

He just hopes she is as drunk as he is.

"You pace slowed fifteen minutes ago," she slurs, albeit _sexily. "_Wouldn't you rather admit defeat here? Save the humiliation _later_?" The words drip assertively off her tongue.

He twitches, before going slightly rigid. "Like hell I would." He stands, towering over her. He's abruptly too close, yet she _doesn't_ mind – neither of them lose their confident aura.

He smirks, and then they're suddenly kissing. Nami lustfully pulls him closer, suppressing a moan as he bites down on her lip – his playful hands exploring her waistline. They both fight for dominance – neither willing to back down. Nami clutches her hands in his hair, and Zoro concludes he doesn't seem to care at all.

He blames it on all the alcohol. Damn _seductive_ witch.


End file.
